1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensor arrangements are used in particular in the automobile industry. The installation site of such sensor arrangements is in particular a gearbox or engine compartment of a motor vehicle. The sensor elements of a sensor arrangement of this type are used for example to determine an engine speed or assembly path. The sensor elements are electrically contacted to external read-out or control devices via the contact pins. Contact elements are here surrounded by a plastic body.